1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to clamps and more particularly to a cam actuated clamping device with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanical devices (e.g., vises, clamps, etc.) used for holding or clamping a work piece to allow work to be performed on it with tools such as saws, planes, etc. are well known in the art. However, they are not adapted to hold work pieces of different and/or specially shaped. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.